Alternate 'A' team
by mente aberta
Summary: What if instead of Toby being on the 'A' team, it was somebody we would never have suspected? What if the one the girls trusted most was the one who betrayed them all?


"I'll see you soon." Mona said, opening the door to enter Radley.  
The hooded figure stood there, watching Mona disappear into the building before slowly turning around to reveal their true identity.

It wasn't Toby or Paige who helped Mona and deceived the girls.  
It was somebody the Liars trusted with everything they've ever gathered, one even gave him all her love.  
It was Caleb. The same guy who swore would never hurt Hanna.  
The same guy who protected the girls when something bad had happened.  
That same guy, was now their worst enemy.

LATER

"Hey babe." Hanna smiled, sitting down next to Caleb under the tree.

"Hey." Caleb replied, slowly shutting down his computer.

Hanna noticed and gave Caleb a confused look, "You've never done that."

"Done what?" Caleb asks.

"Shut down your laptop once I came.." Hanna said in a 'duh' tone, "I usually have to pry that thing away from you.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb sighed, stuffing the object into his bag.

"You know what!" Hanna narrowed her eyes, "Let me see your laptop."

Caleb rolled his eyes, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder and walking off. "No."

"Yes!" Hanna yelled, walking after him. "Caleb show me what your hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Caleb screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. "Stop being so god damn annoying!"

Hanna gasped, tears forming in her eyes as the words Caleb said began to carve their wound.

"Hanna.."

"Don't!" Hanna growled, "Don't ever speak to me." Though she didn't mean the words, they continued to flow out.

"Hanna wait!" Caleb tried, but Hanna was already running back into the school before he could do anything.  
Hanna ran down the halls of the school, wanting to be as far away from Caleb as she possibly could.

"Hanna wait!"

She slowed down, letting the male voice catch up.

"Are you okay?"

Hanna looked up, shocked to see Ezra standing there with a worried expression.

"Why would you care?" Hanna scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Because your one of my students."

"Oh really?" Hanna rolled her eyes, "Just leave me alone."

Hanna started to walk away, eager to find a place to hide away as she cried and listened to cheesy love songs, only to end up crying more.

But Ezra just caught her arm, pulling her back to his vision. "Hanna please.. You can't ignore me too."

"I'm not." Hanna lied, whipping away her tears.

"Then lets talk." Ezra said, turning towards his classroom.

Hanna hesitated before nodding her head and following him down the hall.

A few students stared as Hanna walked beside Ezra. Some saw the redness in her eyes and only assumed she got caught doing something stupid.

Once the pair entered the room, Ezra closed the door, locking it and moving to his desk. "So.. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hanna shook her head, but talked anyway. "How can somebody who always demands to know every secret about you, allowed to keep his own damn secrets?"

Ezra stood there, shocked that this was about Caleb. Ezra assumed maybe this could be another 'A' game Hanna was going threw.

"Caleb's hiding something from me." Hanna said, her voice cracking.

"How do you know that?" Ezra asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hanna sighed, "Do you ever have that feeling were something evil is in the room?"

Ezra slowly nodded, understanding what that feels like.

"Or that feeling were you just **know** that person is hiding something bad?"

Ezra again nods.

"That's how I feel when I'm alone with Caleb." Hanna whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I use to never feel that way, I use to feel loved and safe around him."

"Now you don't?"

"No!" Hanna cried, shocked by the words coming out. "Please tell me I'm going insane!"

"He's also really secretive now."

"Like how?"

Hanna laughed, "He use to tell me everything.. Or so I thought. He no won't even tell me where he was last night, he just gets mad and asks if I'm trying to interrogate him, and then storms off like a little kid!"

Ezra goes to say something comforting, but the bell rings to replace his words.

Hanna grabs her bag and walks towards the door, wiping her tears out of the way.

"Hanna.. Can you come by after school?" Ezra asks.

"Um.. Sure."

"Okay great, I'll see you then." Ezra smiled, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah." Hanna smiled back, walking out of the room.

Hanna walks down the hall, heading towards her locked when someone yanks on her arm, forcing her to turn towards her attacker.

"What was that?!" Aria whispered-yelled.

"Ow! What was what?!" Hanna replied back in the same tone, rubbing the part of her arm where Aria yanked.

"Why were you talking to Ezra?"

Hanna froze, starting to shift uncomfortably. "Just.. I'm failing the class and he threatened to call my mother." She lied.

"Bull shit." Aria growled, "Talk to Ezra again and I'll **ruin** you, Hanna Marin."

"Aria!" Hanna gasped. "You talk to Caleb all the time."

Aria glared at the taller girl, "Yeah, but I'm not the slut.


End file.
